Silence ON HOLD
by oigal92
Summary: When the love of his life dies and leaves him with a two year old who won't talk to anybody he will do anything to find the killer and find out why his active chatterbox refuses to talk.
1. Chapter 1

**Silence**

**By Brooke Corl**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Walker Texas Ranger nor do I own any of the characters.**_

_**AN: This story popped into my head and I thought I'd write it. As for my other two stories on FF I don't know if I will be continuing them because I lost them after I had to reformat my hard drive. I lost everything. I'm not sure if I will be continuing them. Maybe I'll leave that up to you guys. Do you think I should continue? If I get more yes's than no's then I'll consider it . I created a poll to vote at and you can find it at: http/walkertexasrangerfanfic. Vote!�R&R Enjoy! **_

**Chapter 1: The Fight**

The drive to headquarters seemed like forever, why did it seem like that? Well, Texas Ranger Cordell Walker had gotten in a fight with his wife Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cahill-Walker. It was a stupid fight…or was it? Obviously not stupid enough for Walker to forget about it. He had replayed the fight from an hour ago in his mind over and over…

**Flashback.**

"_Walker, can you pick up Angela from daycare please?" asked Alex dreading the answer. "I'm sorry honey, but the captain asked all of the Company B Rangers to work later so we can crack this case we're working on." Walker replied oblivious to Alex's face showing her anger rising. Alex however tried to remain calm "Walker, I've gotten off work early every day this week to pick her up. Can't you please just do it this once?" "Alex, I told, I have to work late. I'll pick her up tomorrow." Came the response. "Boy, if I got a quarter every time I heard that." "What's that supposed to mean?" asked Walker finally looking up from the morning paper and his breakfast. "It means you said that everyday this week." "Okay, as long as we're talking about money, considering this is only Thursday you'd have 75cents not counting today, if you really want to be rich we can count today and you'd have a whole dollar. Now if you'll excuse me I'm late for work." "WE ARE NOT DONE! You're 2yr old daughter has been crying and wandering why her daddy is never home with her." Alex screamed at him. Walker however ignored her and walked out the door, slamming it behind him._

**End of Flashback.**

The last part that Alex yelled out to him was stuck, and kept haunting Walker. It wasn't true, he spent lots of time with his daughter, just not lately. Then it hit him, Alex was right. How could he be so stupid? When was the last time he did something fun with his daughter, a week, two? He couldn't remember. He promised himself that he'd make it up to her, and he knew just how to start. 

When Walker arrived at headquarters Sydney Cooke got off the phone and walked up to her boss and said "Walker, I just got an interesting call from Alex-" "I don't want to talk about it." Walker cut in. "Okay, but she sounded mad." Replied Sydney as Walker headed towards the captains office. 

Walker knocked on the door to Captain Callahan's office then let himself in. "Walker, what a pleasant surprise, what can I do for you?" "Hello sir, I was wondering if I could get off work at my usual time so I could pick up my daughter." "Walker, you do know that this Rodriguez guy is very important to catch?" "Yes sir, I do. You know what? Forget I asked. Sorry to bother you sir." "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, I'm not done yet. This is an important case, but I know you and your team could use a break, you can all get off at your normal time." Captain Callahan said. "Thank you sir."

Walker said then exited the room to find his gang. "Gage and Sid, come over here." Walker called out to the two Junior Rangers. "What about me?" asked Trivette faking a frown. "Well, you're already here." Replied Walker with a grin on his face. "What's up boss?" asked Gage and Sid as they walked up to Walker's desk. "Well, I asked the boss if we can get off work at our usual time and he said yes, so you guys want to come over for dinner?" "We'll be there!" said Gage and Trivette at the same time. "No, no, no, I know exactly what you're doing, you're bringing us over so as to avoid a fight with Alex, am I right?" asked Sid not buying what Walker had just proposed. "Yes, but you are coming." replied Walker with a stern look on his face. 

The rest of the day went by slow and without incident. Before Walker left for the day he called the Hope Center to tell Jose to have Angela ready to leave, but Jose said "I'm sorry Walker, Alex already picked Angela up to spend some quality time with her, she said unlike others." "Thanks Jose, I know what she means by that." Walker replied then hung up to call Alex. The fellow rangers stood by Walkers desk as he called Alex just to make sure he wanted to go there by the time he got off the phone. The phone rang and rang, but no one answered so Walker hung up and said "Lets go, but I most warn you this is going to be interesting." Everyone agreed and they all headed for the appropriate vehicles.

Little did Walker know just how interesting it was going to be. 


	2. Chapter 2: Shock!

Chapter 2: Shock

**Chapter 2: Shock**

_**AN: I'm sorry it's taking so long to post, it's getting close to the end of the school year and everything is just crazy, I haven't forgotten. I am writing when I get the chance. Just be patient. I'm not quite sure where this story is taking me. But to satisfy you guys for now I am posting this and have already started chapter 3 which may turn out to be kind of long. Enjoy! If you review that might make me post faster. But not too fast or else the chapters will be shorter. **_

When they pulled in the driveway they noticed right away that the house was dark and the front window was broken. All four rangers quickly exited their vehicles and slowly approached the house. Walker motioned Sid and Gage to the back and after giving them enough time to get around there he slowly turned the door knob and entered.

When he tried the light switch nothing happened so he pulled out a pocket flashlight and turned it on only to discover Alex lying on the floor. He quickly bent down to feel for a pulse but when Walker put his fingers to Alex's neck he cringed when he felt no pulse and her body was cold. So most likely she was dead for a while.

Just then the lights came on and two minutes later Trivette was by Walker's side after turning the power on. But when Walker looked up everyone saw tears in his eyes as he said "She's dead. My wife is dead." He then started sobbing. There wasn't a dry eye in the room but finally Trivette said "Walker, you got to stay strong for Angela. She needs you now more than ever." "Angela? Oh no! WHERE'S ANGELA??" yelled Walker as he quickly got up off the floor and dried his tears everyone following suit. "Don't worry Walker, she probably just hid. We'll find her." Sid assured her boss while she herself was freaking out.

"Everybody split up. Gage, you and Sid take the upstairs and Trivette and I will take the downstairs. Sid's right, she probably just hid." Walker said as he went in search of his two year old Angel.

Gage and Sid headed upstairs and started searching for Angela. Gage started to head for a room but felt someone push him, not hard, but a gentle shove. "Sid, now is not the time for games. Walker is freaking out." Gage told Sid. "What are you talking about?" asked Sid with a really confused look on her face. "You shoved me." "No I didn't. You're just stressed. We all are, now get back to work." Replied Sid as she entered Angela's bedroom. Gage decided she was probably right so he shook it off.

But five minutes later Gage got shoved yet again. But when he turned around he didn't see anyone there. But yet he still kept getting shoved but this time he ran into a closet door and when he opened it Angela was inside in a corner shaking. "Walker! Get up here quick, I found her!"

It took only seconds for Walker to be heard running up the steps with Trivette close behind him. He ran over to the hall closet where Gage and Sidney were both standing. But when he looked down at Angela his heart just felt like it was breaking. There was Angela in the corner trembling and she looked like she saw a ghost. Her eyes were wide as saucers and her mouth was just hanging open. Walker bent down to pick her up but she surprisingly shied away from him. Trivette patted Walker's shoulder and when Walker looked up Trivette mouthed "Let me try." So Walker stood up and backed away to let Trivette in.

When Trivette bent down Angela lunged at him and clung to him for dear life. So he picked her up and held her close for a few minutes then said "Hey Walker, why don't you let Angela stay at my place for the night." "That's fine, but take her out the back. I've got to go check and see if the coroner found anything out about how she died." Replied Walker as he kissed Angela on top of the head and headed downstairs where cops were swarming the place.

Trivette left with Angela so as to get her to bed. Gage and Sid however stayed with Walker to help out with the crime scene. "Walker, I'm so sorry about your wife. She was a great A.D.A. Everyone at the police force and Ranger Headquarters will miss her." Said a local cop shaking Walker's hand. "Thank you Johnson, I'll miss her too. But I've got to keep myself together for Angela's sake." The police officer could only nod because he didn't trust his voice at that very moment. Walker turned to talk to the new coroner on duty.

"Hey Abby, what do you think?" he asked the coroner. "Well, I'm sorry to tell you this Walker, but she was shot at approx 4:00 P.M. and didn't die till approx 4:30. Closer examination will tell us more, but I have a feeling she was yelling that whole time, most likely for her daughter. Her throat shows extensive irritation meaning she was yelling." Replied Abby shaking her head. Walker was shocked. He felt like he was going to pass out. Gage ran over and made his boss sit. "Boss, take it easy, let me finish up everything. You have a phone call to make." "I can't, it'll kill him." Walker replied as tears came to his eyes, but he quickly blinked them away. "Walker, he needs to know." Gage told him as he too felt the tears coming, like Walker he quickly blinked them away. "I'll do it after everyone leaves."

Just then Sid came over in tears. "Gage, I can't take anymore of this, can you take me home?" "Sure Sid. Is that okay Walker?" Gage asked as he put a comforting arm around his partner. "Yeah sure, thanks for your guys' help." Replied Walker. They nodded and headed for the door. But not without giving Walker a hug.

Pretty soon Walker was alone. He had the window boarded up and was starting to pick stuff up. The police cleaned up the blood from the floor but the house was still trashed not to mention Alex had worked so she never got a chance to clean up that day.

After Walker was finished cleaning up he sighed as he picked up the phone and started to dial a number. "Hello, Gordon Cahill speaking." Mr. Cahill said as he answered the phone. "Gordon, hi it's Walker." Walker replied as he tried to think of the right words to tell his father-in-law. "Walker! So good to hear from you. I was just thinking about you guys and how it's about time I come to Dallas to visit my daughter and granddaughter, if you're lucky I'll visit you too." Gordon said as he started laughing. "That's actually why I called sir." "What's that?" Walker took a deep breath and then quickly said a silent prayer before he started telling Gordon the bad news. "I'm sorry I have to tell you this, but Alex is dead." Walker braced himself for the response he thought was sure to come. But he was shocked when Gordon said "I had a feeling something was wrong. I've had that feeling since 3:30, but I know how mad Alex gets when I call and tell her about it. This is all my fault, if I would've just called you, to check on them…" "Gordon, don't blame yourself, it's not your fault. If anything it's mine." Walker then continued to tell Gordon about the fight that occurred earlier that morning. When he finished the story Gordon said "Wow, how's Angela taking it?" "She's too young to understand, but I think she heard the gun go off. She was terrified when we found her. Trivette took her with him because she won't go near me but she clings to him." "I'm coming to Dallas, I'm going to call the airport and get the first flight over. I'll talk to you later." "Okay Gordon, thanks, and I'm sorry." "Goodbye Walker." Walker hung up the phone and started crying. He was sobbing then unexpectedly threw the phone across the room and hit the wall. He eventually fell asleep.

**Gage residence.**

Gage sat there staring at the wall trying to figure out who was shoving him. He knew he felt that shove before, he just couldn't think straight, Alex after all-that's it, it was Alex, she was shoving Gage in the right direction. Just thinking about the person who was like a sister to him made Gage start crying. Right then he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He looked around thinking that Sid had come in but there was nobody. Then he realized who it was. "Thank you, Thank you Alex for showing me the way. But there is a little girl and a man that needs to see that you are okay. Just give them a sign." Then Gage started crying. He was shocked that she was doing this. He knew that she said she would always be there for him. But he never thought that meant even after death. He was shocked.

**Trivette residence.**

Trivette was in the living room looking at pictures of him, Walker, and Alex. Some of Angela too. He couldn't believe that she was gone. He just couldn't. There was a picture of him and Alex at Walker's ranch having a barbeque.

Just then he heard a scream come from Angela's room. Trivette jumped up dropping the pictures and ran to her room. He took one look at her and ran out to the kitchen to grab the phone. He quickly dialed Walker's number and waited for him to answer.

**Walker's Ranch.**

Walker stirred hearing the phone ring. "Alex, can you get that?" asked Walker, but then he realized that Alex was dead and he clumsily got off the couch and answered the phone. "Walker." "Walker, its Trivette, I think Angela is in shock." "I think we all are." Replied Walker still half asleep. "No Walker, I mean, I think she's in shock." "I'm on my way." Walker quickly hung up and left for Trivette's house.


	3. Losing Everything

Chapter 3: Losing everything

**Chapter 3: Losing everything**

_**AN: Sorry about the lack of updates, this chapter is extra long for you. You guys deserve that much. This story will then be on hold for a while until I get a few chapters up of my other two stories. I start school next week, so it should be interesting.**_

_**As far as the drug the doctor gives Walker to take home for Angela I'm not sure if it's a real drug or if it is I'm not sure its used for the reason I'm having it used. But hey, this is all fiction, right? Enjoy! R&R!!**_

When Walker arrived at Trivette's apartment he knocked and then entered when Trivette opened the door. "Walker, thank God you're here. She woke up screaming and when I went in she was soaked and crying out for Alex, but there are zero tears. She calmed down a little bit, I mean she stopped screaming, but she won't let me near her and she is still calling out for Alex." "Ok thanks Trivette, I'll take it from here." Replied Walker then headed for Angela's room.

When Walker walked in the room he was attacked by Angela as she ran to him and pounced on him. "Hey sweetie, it's ok, daddy's here. I'm not leaving. Ssh…" Walker then went over to the closet to get some dry clothes out. Thankfully Trivette had Angela over often enough that he started keeping clothes there in case of an unexpected sleepover. Searching for clothes with a two year old kid in your arms wasn't easy but Walker found a pair of pajamas in the closet but when he went to put her down to help her change she tightened her grip on him like if she let go he would vanish in thin air and she'd never see him again. "Sweetie, your clothes are wet, daddy needs to change them, ok? I'm not leaving, I promise." Angela reluctantly let go and when Walker looked into her face and eyes he saw fear and helplessness. What worried him was that there were no traces that she ever cried. How can a two year old not cry when she hears a gunshot? Walker thought about that while he helped her change.

Once he got the pajamas on her he picked her up and finally got her to go to sleep by singing "Eyes of a Ranger" a country song she loved.

When he put her in bed and saw she was going to stay asleep he went into the living room with Trivette. "Hey, she's sleeping. I can see why you think she is in shock. She has me scared out of my mind. If she does this again then I'm taking her to the hospital." Trivette just gave him a weird look as Walker kept babbling. "Walker, how are you? And Don't tell me fine, your babbling says otherwise." "I'm terrified; terrified about raising a two year old by myself, terrified that whoever did this might come after her. I'm shocked that I lost the love of my life. I'm angry at the person who did this. Is that explanatory enough?" Walker said. Trivette was shocked at what Walker had just said. He had never heard Walker say he was scared. Walker always managed to keep those feelings bottled up inside. "Walker, listen-" But before Trivette could say anything else Angela started screaming at the top of her lungs.

Walker ran back to the bedroom with Trivette close behind. When they entered they found Angela in a corner of the room rocking back and forth with a faraway look on her face and she was trembling. Walker picked her up and said to Trivette "I'm taking her to the hospital, mind driving?" "Sure, no problem let me get my keys." Trivette went down to get his keys then they took off.

Once they got to the hospital Trivette signed in while Walker took Angela into the waiting room.

A few minutes later a nurse came out and called out "Angela Walker?" Walker stood up with Angela in his arms who was still trembling and he proceeded to follow the nurse into the room. But Trivette was made to stay in the waiting room.

Once in the room the nurse pulled the curtain shut _**(AN: some ER's only have curtains for privacy, the one I go to when I break a bone is like that.)**_ and then asked Walker "Okay, now you're her father I presume?" "Yes ma'am." Replied Walker as he looked down at his daughter who managed to wrap his shirt around her hands and just clung to him. "Okay, it says here that you think she is in shock, why?" "Her mother was k.i.l.l.e.d. tonight and I think she heard the gun go off. When I got home a guy that I work with found her in the closet and she's been like this ever since. She's been sweating profusely, has a faraway look in her eyes, rocks back and forth, and just clings to me." Walker said as he blinked back tears. "Okay, it's very possible that you're right. Usually when a child her age experiences something like this it will be too much for them to handle, and they are shocked that something like that happened. I'll tell the doctor you're here, and I'm sorry for your loss." Walker thanked the nurse as she left the room. Then he just leaned his head back against the wall and said comforting words to his sweetie pie.

Meanwhile out in the waiting room Trivette's cell phone rang and he got a glare from the receptionist at the desk so he went outside and answered it. "Yeah?" "Jimmy, its Gordon Cahill, where's Walker? I'm at his house and he isn't there." "Oh…um…well…"

"Jimmy, for crying out loud I know what happened, why do you think I'm here?" "Sorry sir. As far as where we are we're at the hospital, Angela has gone into shock, we think she heard the gun." "Oh my…I'm on my way." "Well, I don't think Alex will mind if you use her car, her keys are in her purse and her purse is by the door." Trivette told Gordon. Gordon chuckled and soon was saying goodbye to Trivette.

A few minutes after the phone conversation the doctor walked in the room and introduced himself as Dr. Samuels. "Hi doctor, nice to meet you." "You too sir. The nurse filled me in on what you said plus I read her chart. I'm very sorry for your loss." "Thank you Doctor, but right now I'm just worried about Angela." "I understand. I'll need you to put her on the table." Replied the doctor. But when Walker went to put Angela on the table she refused to let go. "Sweetie, daddy isn't leaving you, but I need you to let go, I'll be right beside you." After a few more minutes of comforting words Walker finally managed to get her to let go.

After a little while the doctor said "She is in shock, I would like to keep her here just for the night. To monitor her, you may stay with her if you'd like." "Yeah I would, thanks doctor. I just have to go tell my partner. He's in the waiting room." Replied Walker as he scooped Angela up in his arms again. "I'd be happy to tell him for you, what's his name?" asked the doctor. "Ranger James Trivette." Replied Walker then he shook the doctor's hand.

When Doctor Samuels got to the waiting room he called out for the ranger who quickly stood up, but there was also an older man with the ranger. But either way Doctor Samuels went over and said "Are you Ranger Trivette?" "Yes I am. This is Angela's grandfather Gordon Cahill." The doctor shook both men's hands and then said "Angela is in shock, she will be staying here over night and may or may not go home tomorrow, I'm just not sure. But Ranger Walker told me to tell you guys to go home and get some rest, visiting hours are at 8:00 AM. Okay?" Both men agreed and soon the doctor was getting ready to get Angela a room.

**Three hours later. 5:00 AM. Angela's hospital room.**

They finally managed to get Angela a room and just now were getting her in it. Walker laid the sleeping child in the bed then sat down in a chair beside the bed and memories just started flooding back to him.

**Flashback:**

"_That was the first time I ever rode on a Ferris wheel, thank you so much Papa." Twelve year old Cordell Walker said as he walked in between both of his parents holding each of their hands in his own. His parents smiled and walked towards their vehicle. _

_All of a sudden Cordell got a strange feeling inside him and he looked up at his dad who gave him a reassuring smile._

_Suddenly three or four guys jumped out and started talking about how the lady shouldn't be with an injun and how they should be ashamed of themselves for bringing a half-breed in the world. They stabbed Cordell's father and when his mom went to stop them they stabbed her too. Cordell Walker saw his dad die then saw his mom die two days later._

**Present.**

Then it hit him, what if Angela saw the same thing happen to her mother? The only difference is Alex was shot. But Walker quickly erased that thought from his mind, it's impossible.

All these memories kept flooding back into his mind. The time he met Alex, when they started dating, they got engaged, their wedding, news of the baby, the birth of Angela, and finally the fight.

That's when Walker lost it. He broke down in tears. Why didn't he just agree to pick up Angela? Why did he have to have that argument? Why didn't he give her a kiss before he left? He didn't even get to say goodbye.

Walker sat there with tears pouring down his face as he watched Angela sleep. Finally he too managed to close his eyes only to go into a fitful sleep by 5:30 AM.

**6:00 AM. The hospital room.**

Half an hour later Walker decided to get up and get a shower before the doctor came in, since he couldn't sleep peacefully anyways.

He carefully got out of his seat and slipped his hand out of Angela's then headed for the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and just sighed. Then he realized that he didn't have any clean clothes along so he just splashed cold water on his face and went back out just in time to see the doctor entering the room.

"Hi doc, how are you?" asked Walker as he shook the doctor's hand. The doctor shook Walker's hand and replied "I'm good; the question is how you and Angela are?" "Angela is good; she slept the whole night through. That's probably because of the calming medication you gave her. But she's good. I can't wait to take her home." Walker said as he made his way to Angela who was starting to stir.

"That's good. I might just let her go home today, not sure yet. Let's check you over, is that okay sweetie?" asked the doctor as he too approached the little girl.

Angela grabbed a hold of Walker's hand and squeezed it. Walker looked down at her, wrapped his arm around her, and said "Its okay honey, the doctor is just going to make sure you're okay and see if you can go home and see Grandpa Gordon." That seemed to calm her down somewhat and after a little examining the doctor said "Looks like you can go home and see your grandpa, sound good?" Angela didn't say anything; instead she rolled over and held her arms out for her daddy who willingly picked her up.

He then listened as the doctor told him "I want you to consider a pediatric psychiatrist. She won't need it now because she is so young. But when she gets older and if she still is acting the same or worse, it might not be a bad idea. Do you have any questions?" "Yeah I do actually. She is so young, won't she forget about it?" Walker asked as he rubbed Angela's back. "There is a very good chance she will. But there is also a slight chance she'll remember it for the rest of her life." Replied the doctor truthfully. "How old does she have to be before I start considering a psychiatrist?" "I'd say wait till she's four or five." Right then the doctor's beeper went off and he said. "Listen I've got to go, but I will fill out the papers and she should be out of here in three hours tops, okay?" Walker nodded and with that the doctor was gone to check his other patient.

Walker looked down at his daughter in his lap to find her sleeping. So he gently scooped her off his lap and laid her on the bed and put a blanket on her. Then he went over to the phone and called Trivette's cell phone.

After three rings Trivette answered his cell "Yeah?" "Hey Trivette, its Walker, looks like we'll be going home today. There's really nothing the doctor can do for her. He just wanted to monitor her to make sure her shock didn't cause any other problems.

I'm sure someone is excited to get home to her bed, I know I am." "Hey that's great! Just one problem..." Trivette said as his voice trailed off at that last part. "What kind of problem?" asked Walker as he started to get a bad feeling. "Your house sort of kind of got burned down." "WHAT?!" yelled Walker causing Angela to wake up screaming and making nurses look up from there work. "Angela sweetie, it's okay, go back to sleep." Walker said as he quickly made his way to her bed "Trivette, I'm going to have to call you back." Walker then hung up the phone, picked his daughter up, went over to close the door, and started trying to calm his daughter down. "Shh…Sweetie, it's ok, daddy's here. I'm sorry I yelled. Daddy didn't mean to scare you sweetie." After singing her favorite song to her she finally fell asleep.

Walker then gently laid her back in bed, picked up the phone and called Trivette back, while he made his way over to a chair across the room.

"Walker?" "Yeah it's me. What's this about my house?" asked Walker this time trying to remain calm and quiet so as not to wake his daughter again.

"Maybe its best if we talk in person." Trivette said. "I want to know now Trivette." "You will, but you have to open the door first." Replied Trivette as he knocked on the door.

Walker quickly hung up the phone, went over to the door, opened it, and said "Trivette, Gordon, great to see you. Come on in." He stepped aside so as to let them in. "Thanks Cordell, how is she?" asked Gordon pointing over to Angela. "Like I told Trivette there's really nothing the doctor can do for her, he just wanted to monitor her to make sure there were going to be no other problems. We should be able to leave soon." Gordon nodded and went over to Angela's bed to sit beside her.

Walker and Trivette sat down and Trivette started the story. "Gordon woke up in the middle of the night smelling smoke; he poked his head out the bedroom door and saw the fire. He did make it out of the house uninjured thanks to that fire escape Alex had you and I put in. He called 911 and reported the fire. But then he noticed the barn too was on fire. By God's grace and protection he got the horses and himself out of the barn uninjured. But by the time the fire department got there it was too late. I'm so sorry Walker." All Walker could do was nod his head. But at that moment the doctor stepped into the room quickly making Walker snap out of it temporarily.

"Who's ready to go home?" asked the Doctor to Angela as she started to wake up. She didn't really answer; instead when she saw her grandpa there she jumped in his arms almost knocking him off the bed and just clung to him. The doctor smiled but was still a little concerned with her mental state, yes physically she couldn't be better, but mentally she was torn up.

The doctor brushed the thought aside, turned to Walker and said "I know she is young but if she has trouble sleeping put ½ a tablespoon of this in something to drink and it'll help her sleep." Walker took the bottle of powder from the doctor and read the label which said: **Sleepy Time**. "What is it?" asked Walker looking it over. "It's a children's version of a sleep aid. It will help her sleep." Walker put the medicine in his shirt pocket. He then picked up Angela after the nurse removed her IV and carried the sleeping child out to the car.

When they got to Trivette's convertible outside in the hospital garage Walker put Angela in her car seat in the back and then hopped in the front beside Trivette. Gordon sat in the back with Angela and just watched her sleep. Trivette put the roof up so the wind wouldn't wake Angela.

The ride to Trivette's was quiet until Trivette broke the silence by saying "Walker, you and Angela can stay with me for as long as you need to. Gordon, I'm sorry, but I don't have anywhere for you to sleep, but I'm sure Gage or Sid wouldn't mind you staying with them. You're like family to all of us." Walker didn't respond he just looked out the window, but Gordon replied "That's ok Jimmy, I understand. And thank you, you're all like family to me too."

When they got to Trivette's apartment Walker reached in the back of the car and carefully took out Angela so as not to wake her. He then went in and laid her on the bed in the room that her and Trivette called Angela's room. But for now her and Walker would be sharing the twin sized bed with railings on both sides to make sure she didn't fall off. All he would have to do before going to bed that night would be to pull one of the railings out.

Walker watched her for a few more minutes then went out to join Trivette and Gordon. When he got out to the living room Trivette was on one end of the couch, and Gordon was on the other end. Walker took a chair close to where Gordon was sitting. They sat there in silence for a while then Trivette broke the silence by saying "Gordon, you must be exhausted from your trip and lack of sleep, how about I call Gage and if he agrees I'll give you a ride over to his place, since you didn't want to drive Alex's vehicle." Trivette then caught himself but not before it was too late. He had mentioned her name. The room was quiet once again until Gordon spoke up saying "Thanks Jimmy, I appreciate it." Trivette nodded then stood up to make the call. When he past Walker's chair he put his hand on Walker's shoulder and said "Why don't you go get some sleep too partner, you need it." Walker nodded then got up and headed to the bedroom to take a nap alongside Angela while Trivette went to call Gage.

**Somewhere in Houston Texas:**

"Oh good you're home _Doctor Samuels._" "Dad I want the truth, did you kill Alex Walker?" asked Samuels. "You mean _Alexandra_ Cahill? She caused me to. I didn't want to, honest son, I didn't." "I don't think that'll hold up in court considering your history _VICTOR LARUE!!_" Samuels replied as his voice rose. "Son, I told you I changed my name to Thomas Rodriguez. I'd appreciate it if you called me by that, Samuels." Victor said calmly. "I told you to call me Jonathan LaRue, LaRue is my last name, it is a well known name and I want to be known as Victor LaRue's son!" Jonathan replied obviously getting really ticked off. "Then why don't you go to Ranger Walker and tell him that you are my son and you treated his daughter, I don't think it would go over well." Replied Victor. When there was no reply to that Victor said "I thought so. Now, did you take care of our problem? She's two years old, a spitting image of her mommy. Remember her?" "Yes I gave her an experimental drug that keeps the person from being able to talk, I put the sleepy time label on the bottle. You do realize she saw you kill her mom, right?" "Yes, I realize that, it was beautiful. She's beautiful, I want her." "WHAT?! Dad, she's two years old, what do you want with a two year old?" asked Jonathan. "Cause I want a little something to remember my one true love by, and her two year old little girl seems perfect." Jonathan just glared at his dad then said "How do you plan on doing that?" "Oh, I've been thinking about that…"

TBC.


End file.
